


Will You?

by mymastermine (littlelapin)



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: HAHAH IM NOT SORRY, LPMM, M/M, repost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2019-10-06 13:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17345792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlelapin/pseuds/mymastermine





	Will You?

It was weird that Mastermind hadn’t seen neither hide nor hair of that pesky brawler all day. It was normal for Psyker to have cracked some kind of joke at his expense or pulled some kind of prank to force his attention. But that was fine he supposed. It was a refreshing change of pace to have the lack of interruptions as he read, and of course the quiet in general was pleasant too.

And so he read on.

–

When Mastermind finally crossed paths with Esper, he decided to ask if he had seen the unusually absent warrior.

“Psyker?” He asked. “Oh,” He said, as if something had just occurred to him. And here, Esper fell silent for a moment. His eyes watched Mastermind for any sort of reaction but the other just stood there, waiting for him to continue. His eyes narrowed knowingly, as he smiled. That smile morphed into a knowing smirk before he replied in a sing song voice, “I haven’t seen him.” He brought a hand underneath his chin, tilted his head to one side as he regarded Mastermind for a second time.

Mastermind raised an eyebrow, slightly put off by how much Esper was just  _staring_  at him. “What is it?”

He simply beamed at Mastermind, smile still intact, and smoothly slid past him, waving his hand dismissively, as he cooed, “I’m sure you’ll see him soon though.”

The scientist stared after Esper, not quite sure what to make of that encounter. Well, one thing was clear.

He wasn’t any closer to finding Psyker than before.

–

What Esper had said lingered in the back of his head as the day trudged on. What had he meant by he’d see him soon? The day was slowly trickling by and he still hadn’t heard as so much as peep out of Psyker. But as he thought back on what Esper said, he had felt a few moments where he thought he was being watched. He knew it wasn’t Esper, and it couldn’t have been Psyker because he was still nowhere to be found. Or it could it have been?

“Absurd,” He shook his head, frowning as he dismissed that idea.

But there that feeling was again.

Mastermind jolted up from the couch. He glanced out of the corner of his eyes, then slowly turned and almost fell off the couch when he came nearly face to face with Psyker, who was behind the back of the couch. “What the fuck?” He exclaimed, clenching at his chest, trying to calm his nerves.

“Mastermind,” Psyker called.

The scientist closed his eyes, inhaling and exhaling deeply as he tried his best to calm all the way down. He was also doing his best to not jump the brawler with questions because, seriously, where the fuck had he been all day? He had half the nerve to—

“Listen, I,” Psyker started again, and stopped again, like he was trying to very carefully place his words.

The tone in which he spoke caused the scientist to actually stop, and look at him, regarding Psyker differently now.

The brawler brought a hand to scratch the back of his head as he glanced away, silently making his way around the front of the couch. He continued to not make eye contact with Mastermind as he murmured, “I know we fight … and argue,” Slowly he looked towards Mastermind. “A. Lot,” he emphasized, finally making eye contact with him. “But,” And his voice was but a whisper, as he slowly kneeled down on the ground with one knee. His cheeks became slightly tinted with red. “Will …”

Mastermind froze, thoughts running a mile a minute because  _what_. He found himself leaning forward on the couch, holding his breath, his own cheeks becoming warm. He flushed deeper when he saw that Psyker was trembling slightly.

Psyker slowly brought his hands from his sides, gradually raising them. Then in one swift movement, he clasped his together in a fluid motion, as he bowed slightly towards Mastermind. “Please, will you help me with this one dungeon run?!” He held the bowing position, refusing to look at Mastermind just yet.

“Sure,” came Mastermind’s immediate, but stiff reply.

“Really, then I—” But before he could continue, he looked up in time to see him walking off. “But where are ya going then?”

Mastermind didn’t even stop, keeping a fast stride as he walked off, his back to Psyker now, “Going to invite Esper along, of course. You don’t mind, do you?” And before he could listen to Psyker’s complaints, he walked out of distance.

Psyker simply stared at where the scientist had been before he disappeared out of his line of sight. He continued to stare blankly, until he realized a frown had crossed his features. Disappointed with himself and everything, he fell forward, using his palms to catch himself as he glared sullenly at the ground. The necklace he always wore fell out of his shirt too, an additional ring that was not normally there, glinted brightly.

He noticed it, using one hand to gently cup it as he sat back, glancing at the ceiling, a tired smile on his face.

“Maybe another time then …” 


End file.
